


feels like coming home

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Mal (Disney), Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal-centric (Disney), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Movie: Descendants (2015), My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: Mal leaned forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “I always thought you were more interested in princesses.”Through her tears, Evie let out a small giggle, “Anyone with a castle.”
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	feels like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> for my gf because we started as friends too <3

When they returned from the coronation, all of them were exhausted. The night had been draining, both physically and emotionally, and Mal was leaning heavily on her friend’s shoulder as they walked. Evie looked beautiful as ever, her cheeks rosy-pink and her eyes sparkling with life, even though she’d slipped off her heels and was now carrying them in her hand. It felt natural to rest against her, trusting that Evie wouldn’t let her fall, and sling an arm around her shoulders to lead her towards the dorms. 

Once they reached their rooms, Evie wished Carlos and Jay a goodnight. Her voice was tired but still bright and joyful, since it was surely one of the best nights of her life. Not that they had much to compare it to. Aside from the snatches of time Mal spent with her friends, she struggled to think of a time that she hadn’t felt burdened by her mother’s wishes. Now, with Maleficent in a jar, it felt like she could breathe again. 

“That was the best party ever!” Evie announced, as she dragged herself over to the bed and flopped down on it, “I hope all parties at the palace are that amazing.”

Mal couldn’t hide her smile as she remarked, “I’m sure the ones at your castle will be. Do the seven dwarfs even have a castle?” 

She was teasing Evie about the fact she’d seen her dance with Doug at the party. It hadn’t exactly been a slowdance but it had definitely been heartfelt, if the smile on her friend’s face had been anything to go by. Evie gasped in response, (only pretending to be mortified because she was exactly the kind of girl to kiss and tell), and waved her away. She dropped her shoes onto the floor beside the bed.

For as long as she’d known her, Mal had never known Evie to be messy. Even when she was in chaos, working on a late night project or whatever, there was always a method to the madness. She always had things in precisely the right place. When Evie was little, she liked to line up the few dolls she had against the wall, dress them up in outfits, and then rearrange them. It was how she’d played house. Once, when Mal had scalped one of her dolls in an effort to punk her up a bit, Evie hadn’t spoken to her for weeks.

So, it was unusual for Evie to just abandon her shoes on the floor. She must’ve been tired to collapse onto the bed, neglecting to remove her make-up first. It was smudged a little under her eye. 

Mal closed the door gently, twisting the door handle so it wouldn’t slam, and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and touched a lock of Evie’s hair. It felt soft, the curl slipping easily through her fingers and falling perfectly around her shoulders again. Eyes closed, Evie reminded her of sleeping beauty. 

“Hey,” Mal nudged her, “Don’t fall asleep on me. You’ll kill me if I let you sleep in this dress.”

“I can make another one,” Evie murmured, undisturbed, “It’s no bother.”

“Not for you, superstar. You’re so smart.”

That, at least, prompted a grin to spread across Evie’s face and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were the softest, warmest brown that Mal had ever seen. Through tender coaxing, she managed to tug Evie upright and reach over her shoulders for the back of her necklace. The skin of Evie’s neck was warm to touch, as Mal slid her fingers down to undo the clasp and carefully removed the silver chain. She lowered the necklace on the bedside table with care, before returning for Evie’s tiara. 

Slowly, quietly, Evie spoke, “Did you really mean what you said before?”

“Hmmm?” Mal put the tiara carefully aside too. 

Then, she started to tug loose the bobby pins that were holding Evie’s hair in place. Most of them came away easily, the strands of hair falling easily back into place, and Mal gently ran her fingers through her hair to draw the rest of them out. Even when she’d found them all, she continued to play with Evie’s hair because it was something that she’d grown to love. Anybody who said that Mal Bertha wasn’t touchy-feely had never seen her alone with her closest friend, when she was all soft touches and teasing words. 

“That you want to be with Ben,” Evie continued, “I thought leading him on was just part of the plan. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d love nothing more than for a prince to be head over heels for me…”

She trailed off. A few minutes passed before it became obvious she wasn’t going to finish the sentence, reaching for her makeup wipes and instead occupying herself with removing her eyeliner. It was smudged, Mal realised suddenly, because she had been crying. When she had told Evie that she didn’t need a boy, her best friend had wept tears of happiness. A smile had lit up her face under the mask of tears. 

And she was crying now, as she dabbed at her eyes with the facade of removing her makeup. Not hard, heaving sobs of anguish, which they’d learned long ago to suppress. These were the quiet tears of a girl who didn’t want anyone to know she was upset. Evie sniffed. 

Mal leaned forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “I always thought you were more interested in princesses.”

Through her tears, Evie let out a small giggle, “Anyone with a castle.”

The space between them had closed gradually, as Mal had undone her necklace, removed her tiara, and let her hair free of its pins. Now, they were sitting so close that their dresses being tucked under them meant that their knees were touching. It was familiar, comforting, and suddenly Mal thought that this was what it should be like. The fizzle and excitement of something new was nice but it was nothing compared to the feeling of coming home again. And Mal leaned towards her. 

When their lips met, there was a warmth that settled over them like a blanket and Mal couldn’t help leaning in closer to feel the intensity. She tasted of salty tears and shiny lipgloss. They were both eager to get close, to press their lips against each other hard, to kiss so desperately that they couldn’t stop to breathe. Evie flung her arms around Mal’s neck because she’d always had a flair for such dramatics. 

Now that they were kissing, Mal realised that she had imagined this moment again and again. Whenever she’d practiced kissing on her pillow, something too embarrassing to mention, she had imagined Evie. When she had imagined her first date, she had pictured Evie there. Even when she had been close enough to Ben to feel the heat of his breath brushing against her lips, she had thought of Evie. And Mal had pulled away from him before he had gotten the chance to kiss her. 

Mal gasped for breath, “Sorry, I don’t have a castle.”

It made Evie laugh against her lips, such a delightful sound that they couldn’t help falling into each other again. They lost their balance and tumbled onto the bed, lying on top of one another, and giggling like they used to as little girls. Everything felt right in the world, at last, and Mal understood at last that she hadn’t needed a love potion. Her closest friend had been there all along.


End file.
